Crash Boom Bang
by Onyx fascinant
Summary: TRADUCTION de Steppenwoelfin. Après la chute de Voldemort, Dumbledore offre à Harry le poste de professeur en DCFM. Un Harry mature accepte le travail seulement pour revoir le "détesté" Severus Snape. Est-il trop tard pour la réconciliation… ou pour…plus?
1. Coming Home

**Disclamer **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas… En fait je ne possède rien !! Sauf la traduction. Si peu.. ^^_

**NDT : **_Voici ma première traduction. La fic originale a été écrite par __**Steppenwoelfin. **__Pour l'autorisation de l'auteur, je lui ai envoyé un mail la lui demandant. Si elle me répond négativement je stopperai la publication. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

**Crash Boom Bang**

_**Chapitre 1**_

« C'est cool Harry, mais tu dois être le plus jeune professeur que n'importe quelle école de sorciers ai jamais employé. » s'exclama Hermione Granger, sidérée.

Elle et Ron Weasley (qui s'étaient enfin mis ensemble) examinaient la lettre qu'Hedwige avait livré à Harry Potter. C'était un jour ensoleillé au Terrier et le trio se détendait dans la cuisine tandis que le reste de la famille Weasley (Arthur, Molly et Ginny) se dépêchait de faire leurs différentes corvées.

« Tu sais 'Mione, Harry a beaucoup plus d'expérience dans les Forces du Mal que n'importe quel sorcier moyen. » indiqua justement Ron. »

« Oui, je sais. Mais enseigner à des septièmes années… Pourquoi Harry enseignerai t-il à des sorciers de son âge ?! »

« J'accepterai si j'étais toi, Harry, » reprit Ron, ignorant sa petite amie sceptique « et puis ce n'est pas comme si Harry n'avait jamais eu d'expérience d'enseignement. L'armée de Dumbledore est un bon exemple, non ? »

Hermione semblait toujours incertaine.

Harry se leva et s'étira.

« Imaginez un peu la tête de Snape lorsqu'il se rendra compte que je suis son collègue. »

« Ah ! Alors tu accepte le poste ! » Ron fendit l'air de ses poings et poussa un cri perçant. Hermione frotta son oreille endommagée par son excité de petit-ami.

« Ouais, je l'ai déjà accepté. »

« Mais, pourquoi ne pas devenir Auror ? Tu as les Aspics nécessaire et c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu faire. » demanda Hermione.

« Je n'ai pas totalement écarté l'idée. Il reste des Mangemorts encore en liberté. Mais d'un autre côté… Je pourrais transmette ma connaissance et mon expérience à de plus jeunes sorciers et sorcières, pour les préparer au monde extérieur… Je pense que je pourrai faire de meilleures actions que si j'étais Auror. Qui sait, si je perds mon travail à la fin de l'année comme tous les professeurs précédents l'ont fait, alors je pourrai sauter sur l'occasion de devenir Auror.

« Maintenant que Voldemort est mort, la malédiction qu'il a placé dessus est belle et bien partie. » lui rappela Hermione.

« Miss Je-sais-tout. » remarqua Ron affectueusement.

« Ron-ron. » fit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

« Oh ! Fermez-la vous deux ! » intervint Harry, amusé.

« Ceci doit être célébré ! » cria Ron.

« Ouais, et si on se retrouvait chez moi pour faire une fête dans deux jours ? Tout le monde est libre samedi soir. » suggéra Harry.

Bien entendu, il y eut une fête énorme et bruyante à Grimmauld Place, cette soirée là. Fred et Georges se dépêchèrent après la fermeture de leur boutique. Remus Lupin, aussi, était présent, faisant rire chacun avec son sens de l'humour subtile. Après la chute de Voldemort, la maison avait été finalement rénovée pour être habitable. Le portrait de la mère de Sirius avait été décroché du mur avec la force de tous les membres de l'Ordre réunis. Ceux-ci avaient non seulement réussi à enlever le portrait mais également à détruire tout le pan de mur où était accroché le fameux portrait. Phineas Nigellus avait boudé pendant un mois jusqu'à ce que les dommages aient été réparés. Cependant, son mécontentement avait été renouvelé quand le mur fut décoré d'un poster géant des Canons de Chudley. Les pièces reçurent de nouveaux meubles élégants en acajou et agréablement polis. Les murs furent habillés d'images de style Bohème très… énigmatiques (la contribution personnelle de Dumbledore). Des perchoirs pour hiboux avaient été placés aux coins du plafond et le plancher fut recouvert d'un grand tapis rouge et or. La bibliothèque était incontestablement la partie la plus impressionnante de la maison, constituée de nombreux livres principalement choisis par Dumbledore et Hermione.

La fête dura jusqu'à deux heures du matin et aurait été prolongée si Mme Weasley n'était pas venue se camper en bas des escaliers, et avec la puissance de ses cordes vocales, n'avait pas chassé tous les invités, avec succès.

Le jour suivant, un autre hibou arriva pour Harry, lui annonçant ce dont il avait besoin pour sa rentrée en tant que professeur et avec cela, on lui annonça qu'il devait choisir les livres avec lesquels ses élèves étudieraient leurs cours de DCFM.

« J'avais parié que tu ne penserai pas à ça. » dit Hermione d'un ton autoritaire en saisissant le parchemin de la main de son ami.

« Je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas obtenu le poste. _Tu _es le stéréotype même d'un enseignant… » répondit Harry, contrarié.

« Je suis parfaitement heureuse avec mon travail. » répondit-elle.

Hermione travaillait pour le Ministère de la Magie comme diplomate en contrats magiques de négociations et d'accords entre les sorciers et sorcières partout dans le monde. Elle été également impliquée dans une association. Ginny, qui était intéressée par un travail pour la Gazette du Sorcier en tant que journaliste et étant sur le point de commencer sa septième année, l'avait aidée avec la publicité et la communication de l'association. Ron, en attendant, s'entraînait pour rejoindre les Canons de Chudley. Comme cela avait toujours été le cas, le Quidditch était resté un sujet sensible entre lui et Hermione.

« Toute cette compétition dangereuse et inutile… » répétait-elle.

Enfin, le jour fut venu pour Harry qui dû laisser ses amis et aller à Poudlard. Pour ça il pris le Magicobus. Bien que ce ne fut pas sa première fois dans le véhicule, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il ne s'habituerai jamais à se cogner et à rebondir partout. Sa bonne humeur augmenta lorsque Pré au Lard s'approcha à la vitesse de la lumière.

_**Fin du chapitre 1.**_

_A bientôt !_


	2. Familiar Faces

**Disclamer : **_Est-ce nessaire de préciser que je suis ni blonde, ni milliardaire ou tout le monde le sait déjà ? Est-ce nécessaire de dire que je ne suis qu'une modeste traductrie alors que c'est écrit en lettres capitales dans le résumé ? ^^_

**NDT : **_Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de l'auteur mais PROMIS ! si je reçois une réponse négative (ce que je n'espère pas) j'arrêterai la publication des chapitres..._

**NDT 2 : **_Pour répondre à certaines reviews me demandant combien de chapitres contiendrait la fic : **32**. Ils sont assez **courts**._

**Etat de la traduction : **_Chapitres publiés : 2/32. Chapitres traduits : 4/32, dont deux où je ne me suis pas encore relue._

**

* * *

**

**Crash Boom Bang**

_**Chapitre 2**_

Quel sentiment étrange que de faire sa rentrée à Poudlard en pleine après-midi, sachant que tous les élèves arriveraient dans la soirée seulement. Ça et le fait que lui, Harry Potter, serait assis à la table des professeurs aux côtés de Dumbledore et tous les autres. Tous ses anciens professeurs, tous beaucoup plus vieux que lui. Cette idée commençait à lui nouer l'estomac. Il était toujours un adolescent après tout, et c'était une grande étape pour lui. Tout cette environnement lui était familier mais quelque chose avait changé. Peut-être sa vision des choses, il était professeur à présent. La situation semblait incroyable, il lui semblait que c'était encore hier lorsque Hagrid lui avait dit, à lui petit garçon de onze ans et très intimidé chez les Dursleys, qu'il était un sorcier. Les Dursleys. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient été heureux de le voir partir pour son dix-septième anniversaire…

« Harry Potter est revenu ! Quel plaisir de revoir Harry Potter ! »

Harry grimaça.

« Dobby ! »

L'elfe de maison rayonna. Il portait un pull-over de Mme Weasley (rouge foncé), un confortable short vert et des chaussettes dépareillés, une bleue et une jaune.

« Professeur Potter ! » se récria l'elfe.

Harry devint un peu rouge.

« Ça fait bizarre… Professeur Potter. Je suis simplement… Harry. »

« Qu'il est modeste ! » Dobby leva ses mains au ciel dans une expression de réalisation divine.

Harry rit.

« Laissez-moi montrer au Garçon-Qui-A-Défait-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ses quartiers. Impeccables, aérés, avec un nouvel ameublement… »

Harry dût presque courir pour suivre son ami enthousiaste.

Son bureau et les pièces voisines étaient de dimensions énormes et il dût cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour en apprécier la grandeur. Des meubles en bois avec des sculptures complexes, un lit colossal dans la chambre à coucher, une salle de bain bien plus chic que celle des préfets, des tapis Perses un peu partout, une cheminée, un pot en argent contenant la Poudre de Cheminette, des tonnes d'étagères pour ses livres, des commodes et armoires en veux-tu en voilà, un perchoir pour une Hedwige enthousiaste…

« Waouh ! » souffla-t-il.

Dobby sautillait impatiemment à ses côtés.

« Est-ce du goût de Harry Potter ? »

« Dobby, c'est absolument sensationnel. Stupéfiant. Énorme.

L'elfe poussa un cri triomphant (et strident) et fila hors du bureau, hurlant à travers les couloirs des éloges sur Harry Potter.

Après avoir déballé ses affaires et s'être habillé pour la cérémonie de la répartition du Choixpeau, Harry quitta ses appartements aux pièces fascinantes et partit dans les couloirs dans l'espoir de trouver un visage familier avant la cérémonie officielle.

Il flânait le long d'un couloir quand il eut soudain l'impression qu'on l'observait. Il se retourna et se retrouva en face de son ancienne Némésis énigmatique, le Maître des Potions, Severus Snape.

Les cheveux noirs, plus longs que jamais, atteignant le milieu du dos. La texture graisseuse était partie après la chute de Voldemort, les dents blanches, mais le cynisme toujours présent sur son visage, sa minceur aussi était préservée ainsi que le ricanement. C'était presque devenu une marque déposée. Et le nez quelque peu proéminent, il était rayonnant d'arrogance et de dédain envers le monde. Les lèvres minces prêtes à émettre une réflexion sarcastique. Pas un bel homme mais pas insignifiant non plus.

« Potter. » Voix doucereuse, soyeuse, subtile et douce.

« Snape. » Tonalité sans expression. Yeux verts et yeux noirs se sondant, l'aversion de Snape était évidente. Mais Harry avait beaucoup mûri. Il y avait était forcé, étant donné le fait d'avoir Voldemort comme ennemi et collaborer avec des sorciers habiles et adultes sans compter ses meilleurs amis Hermione, Ron, Ginny et le reste de l'AD. Travailler avec Snape qui le faisait tellement à contrecoeur, ne lui faisait jamais vraiment confiance.

« Bien, bien. Quelle bonne surprise. » Retroussement méprisant de la lèvre.

« Oh, vous êtes là, Severus et Harry. »

Les deux sorciers interrompirent leur duel de regards, dirigeant leur attention vers le majestueux directeur qui, rapide comme l'éclair, avait résolu la situation tendue en une seconde.

« Allons, mes chers garçons. Vous avez lutté contre Voldemort ensemble. Je suis sûr que vous pourrez vivre ensemble dans le même bâtiment si c'était nécessaire. » fit observer calmement Dumbledore.

Le visage de Snape resta impassible.

« Je vais renforcer les sorts autour de mes quartiers. Si vous avez besoin de potions dans ma Réserve, Potter, ce serait bien de me le demander au lieu de se servir librement et sans ma permission. Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas du tout une bonne idée. »

Il s'éloigna avec un ricanement mauvais.

Dumbledore frotta sa barbe pensivement.

« Oh, Severus, Severus… » murmura-t-il.

Harry resta silencieux.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, mon cher garçon. » annonça le vieil homme au professeur, mettant ses bras autour des épaules du jeune homme.

« C'est merveilleux d'être de retour ici, professeur. »

Dumbledore rit sous cape.

« Professeur ? Non, c'est Albus, Harry. »

Celui-ci sourit.

« J'aurai toujours beaucoup à apprendre dans l'enseignement. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent de joie.

« C'est une excellente attitude, Harry. Je pense que les étudiants ne vont pas tarder à arriver… Allons-y.

_**Fin du chapitre 2. **Review ?_

_A bientôt ! _


	3. Getting Settled

**Disclamer : **_Naan Severus n'est pas à moi ! Naan la fic originale n'est pas de moi ! Ouèèè c'est moi la traductrice ! CHAMPAGNE ^^_

**NDA : **_Bonne nouvelle pour tous ceux qui lisent cette fic (et pour moi aussi quand même ^^) : Pendant un certain temps (entre une et trois semaines à tout casser) j'aurai beaucoup plus de temps pour avancer dans la traduction ! Donc, je posterai souvent et à intervale "régulier", sauf cas exceptionnel :p._

**NDA 2 : **_Sorry, mais ce chaitre est moins long que les autres... Etat de la traduction : _

_Chapitres publiés : 3/32. Chapitres taduits 5.5/32._

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Crash Boom Bang**

_**Chapitre 3**_

C'est avec une palette d'émotions très étranges que Harry Potter s'assit à la table des professeurs, à la gauche de Dumbledore tandis que Severus Snape occupait la place à sa droite, sa bouche s'amincissant, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à proximité d'Harry. Le jeune homme sourit pendant que les premiers étudiants terrifiés étaient conduits dans la Grande Salle. Il y avait sept ans, il avait lui-même été répartit dans la Maison Griffondor. Le professeur McGonagall, le regard plus sévère que jamais, commença à appeler les premiers noms. Une fois la répartition terminée, Dumbledore se leva pour tenir son discours de bienvenu pendant lequel il annonça qui prenait la charge de leur enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry devait être le premier professeur à être salué par de tels applaudissements. Il y eut des cris, des sifflements élogieux et des tapements de pieds de la part des plus âgés. Harry se leva, inclina la tête et se rassit avec hâte, les joues brûlantes et avec une grimace embarassée. Dumbledore rayonnait. Snape donnait l'impression qu'il allait sauter de sa chaise. Les autres professeurs regardaient, amusés, et Hagrid, plus large et plus haut que jamais, lui fit un clin d'œil. Ce fut le meilleur sentiment de retour chez soi qu'Harry n'avait jamais éprouvé, et quand il eut finit son repas, il était mort de fatigue. Cependant, il resta encore pour échanger quelques mots chaleureux avec Hagrid et quelques autres professeurs, qui étaient à présent ses collègues.

« Professeur Potter ? » beugla Hagrid, embrassant Harry dans une étreinte douloureuse bien que chaleureuse.

« Hagrid… » haleta Harry.

Il échangèrent des nouvelles de Grawp (qui s'accommodait lentement mais sûrement à la vie sorcière) et d'Olympe (qui visitait Hagrid régulièrement), et ce jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne puisse étouffer un bâillement colossal plus longtemps.

« Au lit, Professeur Potter ! » ordonna Hagrid donnant un coup dans le dos d'Harry.

C'est un Harry somnolant flânait pour retrouver ses énormes mais confortables quartiers qui croisa Severus Snape qui se dirigeait vers ses quartiers isolés dans la froideur des cachots.

« J'espère que vous n'allez pas faire du… somnanbulisme ce soir, Potter » remarqua le Directeur des Serpentards.

« J'espère que vous non plus » dit Harry.

« Aussi insolent que jamais, » murmura-t-il. « exactement comme votre père. »

« Et bien, je suis heureux de ne pas avoir connu _votre _père… » répondit tranquillement Harry.

Tous les deux surent qu'il se référait aux cours désastreux d'Occlumencie pendant sa cinquième année. Ils surent également que Snape ne pourrait pas déduire des points ou mettre Harry en retenue cette fois-ci. Professionnellement, ils étaient à armes égales. Snape pâlit affreusement, puis se retourna, faisant tourner ses robes avec colère.

« Pourquoi devez-vous toujours vous comporter de manière désagréable avec les gens ? Traitez-les de la manière dont vous souhaiteriez être traité, pour l'Amour de Dieu ! » chuchota doucement Harry, secouant sa tête.

C'était génial de revenir à Poudlard, mais il allait juste devoir accepter le Snape narquois et ses répliques cruelles. Comme toujours.

Il retourna dans ses appartements où il pris une douche rapide avant de profiter d'un excellant sommeil dans son lit luxueux.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner commença par un bon repas et une information intéressante.

« Avez-vous entendu parler du nouveau bar karaoké dans Pré-au-Lard, Harry ? » s'enquit le Professeur Chourave.

« Pré-au-Lard a un bar karaoké ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué, ignorant les nombreux regards que les étudiants jetaient sur lui. Certaines choses ne changent pas.

Dumbledore tourna sa tête vers lui.

« Oui, il s'est ouvert il y a tout juste trois semaines, mon cher garçon. Ils l'ont appelé _Enchantements_. Il a de diverses… humm… sections. La section gothique et la romantique par exemple. La section romantique est elle-même divisée en d'autres catégories. Vous devrez y aller faire un tour. Même Severus aime aller là-bas, bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre. » sourit mystérieusement le Directeur dans sa barbe en sirotant son jus de Citrouille d'un air songeur.

Harry se fit une note mentale d'aller à ce bar seulement quand il serait sûr que Snape était au château, bien qu'il soit difficile de localiser l'endroit où se trouvait _ce _Serpentard là. Sans une certaine carte du moins…

« Bien, les étudiants auront quelque chose de nouveau à attendre avec intérêt… » remarqua-t-il.

« Seulement ceux qui ont dix-sept ans révolus. L'endroit est réservé aux adultes. » dit Dumbledore avec regrets, coupant un morceau de saucisse.

Harry commença à se sentir très intrigué par ce bar. Snape ou pas Snape, il irait voir, un week-end, quand il aurait du temps pour partir du château durant toute une soirée.

_**Fin du chapitre 3. **Une p'tite review ? :)_

_À Dimanche !_

Onyx Fascinant.


	4. Enchantments

**Disclamer : **_Dites, je vens d'appenre que Severus ne m'appartient pas... Vous croyez que c'est vrai ?? Parce que moi, pendant toute ma vie j'étais persuadée d'être blonde et milliardaire et là... **PAF** ! j'apprends que je suis brune et fauchée comme les blés ! Non, mais quel choc ! xD_

**NDA : **_Bah, toujours pas de nouvelles de l'auteur (**Steppenwoelfin)**, je jure sur l'honneur que si elle répond négativement j'arrête tout, etc. Pour ce chapitre, vous pourrez voir que c'est le plus long des premiers postés ! "Youhouuu !" ^^_

**Spécial Ruban Noir : OH-MON-DIEU ! **_Cette image mentale ! Imagine la scène, je suis seule, je lis la review et là... (c'est le drame^^) j'éclate de rire comme une démente à en avoir mal aux côtes^^ En tout cas merci pour ce bon moment... _

**NDA 2 : **_Etat de la traduction... Chapitres publiés : 4/32. Chapitres traduits : **/32._

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Crash Boom Bang**

_**Chapitre 4**_

Harry serra et desserra ses poings. Sa toute première leçon de DCFM était aujourd'hui. Griffondor et Serdaigle de première année. Il essaya nerveusement de lisser ses cheveux, mais naturellement, ceux-ci n'en furent que plus rebelles. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte de sa salle de classe. Avant qu'il eut fait ne serait-ce qu'un pas dans la salle que toutes les filles de la première rangée haletèrent. D'autres le regardèrent fixement avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes et d'autres encore restèrent la bouche grande ouverte, comme s'il se croyait chez le dentiste !

« Bonjour, tout le monde. » salua Harry avec un ton professionnel. Il prit place devant son bureau.

« Avant que je ne commence- »

« Monsieur, c'est vrai que vous avez détruit Vous-Savez-Qui d'une seule main ? »

« Monsieur, c'est vrai que Peeves et Mimi Geignarde vont se marier ? »

« Monsieur, c'est vrai que vous ne pouvez pas vous supporter, le Professeur Snape et vous ? »

Harry souleva sa main et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je n'aurai pas pu défaire Voldemort sans l'aide inestimable de mes amis. Seconde question : j'ai le regret de vous dire que je n'ai pas eut le temps de suivre les nouvelles aventures de Mimi Geignarde. Quand à la dernière question : demandez au Professeur Snape.

Son ton, bien que doux et plein d'humour, eut assez d'autorité pour empêcher toute autre question.

« Maintenant, l'appel. »

Il commença la lecture des noms, et chaque étudiant fut rempli de fierté d'entendre son nom prononcé par le Professeur Harry James Potter.

Vers la fin du cours, Harry était épuisé mais satisfait. Il eut un autre cours plus tard, Serpentards et Poufsouffles. Il avait attendu cette classe avec une impatience qui était due à la présence des Serpentards. Tous petits qu'ils étaient, ils l'observèrent avec circonspection. Une fille de Serpentard lui demanda immédiatement si il était un Sang-Pur. Harry lui répondit vivement, expliquant que de telles questions personnelles étaient considérées comme grossières et que la distinction entre les Sang-Pur et les sorciers et sorcières Né-Moldu était vraiment démodé et nécessitait une révision sérieuse. Ensuite, un garçon de Poufsouffle lui demanda s'il était le propriétaire de la légendaire bouilloire de Nackledirk **(1)**. Harry nia gravement n'importe quelles connaissances ni même existence d'un tel objet et débuta son cours.

Il était sur le chemin menant à la Grande Salle pour le dîner quand un garçon très nerveux de Griffondor et, accessoirement, faisant partie de sa première classe de la journée, bégaya qu'il avait interrogé le Professeur Snape au sujet de leur entente commune, à Harry et Snape. Le Professeur Snape lui avait dit de se référer au Professeur Potter pour une réponse et l'avait menacé d'une retenue s'il continuait de poser des questions « idiotes ».

« C'est à dire, Philip… C'est votre nom, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon laissa tomber ses livres et hocha la tête vigoureusement. Ses yeux brillaient.

« Et bien Philip, certaines questions sont mieux sans réponses.

Le garçon le regarda, plutôt déçu.

« Vous devez avoir faim après votre premier jour de cours. Allez prendre votre dîner, Philip. » sourit Harry, en faisant léviter les livres dans les bras du garçon. Philip bégaya des « Merci ! » avant de se précipiter dans la Grande Salle.

Le premier jour d'Harry en tant qu'enseignant avait été un relatif succès et vers la fin de la semaine, son mélange de bonne humeur et de fermeté furent appréciés par les étudiants et il s'entendait bien avec tous les professeurs excepté le professeur Trelawney, qu'il évitait autant que possible. Elle l'avait accueilli avec l'information qu'il aurait non seulement douze enfants mais qu'il se marierait également le même nombre de fois. Et, naturellement, il y avait Snape qui faisait un point d'honneur à lui lancer des regards frisant le zéro absolu à chaque fois qu'une occasion se présentait. La seule chose lui restant à faire (hormis corriger les copies des étudiants et la préparation des cours de la semaine suivante) était de faire un tour au bar _Enchantements. _Il fit part de ses intentions à Dumbledore. Celui-ci l'informa qu'il aurait besoin d'un mot de passe.

« Un mot de passe ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

« Oui, tu as besoin d'un mot de passe pour accéder à certaines sections restreintes du bar. »

« Et, quel est-ce mot de passe ? »

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

« Le mot de passe te sera donné une fois que tu aura chanté la chanson de ton choix à l'entrée. »

Harry avala difficilement.

« Chanter un chanson ? »

« Oui. C'est plutôt difficile, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Dumbledore pensivement. « D'autant plus qu'ils s'attendent à ce que l'on chante la chanson par cœur si l'on veut obtenir le mot de passe. »

« Vous avez ce mot de passe n'est-ce pas Albus ? »

Les yeux l'Albus brillèrent plus intensément encore, si c'était possible.

« En effet, mon cher garçon. Mais je ne te dirai pas ce que j'ai chanté… » dit-il d'un ton mystérieux.

* * *

_Enchantements _était un bar énorme, rien qu'à voir la dimension de la porte d'entrée. Harry répéta les paroles du morceau qu'il avait choisi de chanter dans son esprit. Il pouvait certainement chanter une chanson après toutes les tâches qu'il avait accomplies, non ? Juste une petite chanson. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte d'entrée. Un sorcier de sécurité portant de longues robes argentées se tenait à la seconde entrée, vérifiant les personnes présentes avec sa baguette magique.

« Seize, seize… quinze. Allez dehors, les sorciers et sorcières n'ayant pas l'âge requis ne sont pas admis à l'intérieur ! » dit-il d'une voix démontrant un ennui profond.

Puis, vint le tour d'Harry.

« Est-ce bien Harry Potter ? » cria l'homme, sa tonalité ennuyée totalement oubliée.

« Euh… Et bien, oui. » répondit timidement le jeune homme en se présentant devant lui.

« Dix-huit… Magnifique… Dix-huit… Si magnifique, que vous nous honoriez de votre présence ici… Voudriez-vous un mot de passe ? »

« Oui, j'en voudrais un. »

« Oh, splendide, splendide ! Les gens vont sauter de leurs sièges quand ils sauront qu' Harry Potter chante ce soir ! »

Harry fut conduit à l'intérieur par le sorcier qui avait totalement oublié qu'il était censé se trouver à l'entrée où une longue file d'attente se formait. Une sorcière exaspérée, portant de longues robes rose pastel se hâta vers eux.

« Je m'en occupe, retournez à l'entrée, Nervosus. »

Elle se précipita à l'entrée en faisant de grands gestes de ses mains, d'un signe d'excuse. Elle revint vers Harry, lui sourit et lui pris le bras.

« Bien, mon nom est Madleina, » haleta-t-elle. « je serais votre guide ce soir. »

Harry fut à moitié traîné dans une salle énorme avec des tonnes de lustres et des tonnes de tables et de chaises multicolores.

Des notes de musiques flottaient autour d'eux, jouant de douces mélodies.

« Cette salle mène aux deux sections principales, la gothique et la romantique. Cependant, vous pouvez accéder à cette dernière qu'à condition d'avoir le mot de passe. Puis, il y a une salle consacrée à la musique spirituelle - musique Sorcière du 17e siècle j'aux sons modernisés de nos jours - et une salle pour les passionnés de musique Moldue. Ah, et en conclusion, il y a la salle des textes…hum… lascifs… qui exige également un mot de passe.

Harry fut très intrigué par la salle gothique encadrée de citations d'Edgar Allan Poe (« Saviez-vous qu'en réalité c'était un sorcier, Mr Potter ? Naturellement, les Moldus ne se doutent de rien. »). La salle contenait beaucoup d'araignées vertes tissant des toiles dans l'air et fredonnant des chants grégoriens mystérieux mélangés à la douce litanie écorchée d'un violon en fond sonore. Les personnes se trouvant dans cette pièce buvaient un liquide vert clair appelé le « Punch Gothique ».

La salle de musique Moldue était très plaisante, de même pour la salle spirituelle. Les toilettes (Madleina s'était postée un peu plus loin de celles des hommes) été munies de sièges de toilettes et de robinets parlants.

« Pour des raison hygiénique. » expliqua doucement la sorcière pendant qu'un robinet hurlait :

« Revenez ici et lavez-vous les mains, malpropre ! »

Après son tour du propriétaire et ses premières impressions sur le bar karaoké, Harry fût poliment reconduit dans le hall principal. Madleina orienta Harry sur l'estrade, pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge avec un « Sonorus ! » murmuré, et, à la plus grande horreur d'Harry, annonça haut et fort :

« _Enchantements _souhaite la bienvenue à un éventuel nouveau membre. Sorciers, sorcières, merci d'applaudir comme il se doit, Harry Potter ! Qui va vous chanter une chanson dans une minute.

Des cris perçants et des hurlements éclatèrent instantanément. Il y eut aussi quelques sons qui faisaient penser à des évanouissements et les tintements de verres à boissons qu'on frappait. La gorge d'Harry devint sèche. Il essaya de promener calmement son regard sur la foule. Un homme qui occupait une des tables à l'avant attira son attention.

C'était Severus Snape, ses longs cheveux arrivant en bas de ses reins, ses yeux noirs le fixant, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

Dumbledore avait raison. Ça allait être _très_ difficile.

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre 4_. **_Revieeeeeeeew ? xD_

**(1) **_Non, ceci n'est pas une faute de frappe c'est bien « bouilloire ». Pour plus d'informations sur celle-ci, je vous recommande vivement **Google**, car moi-même j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre de quoi il s'agit… _

_En tous les cas, je vous remercie ENORMEMENT pour vos reviews même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre individuellement, sachez que (JE VOUS AIMEUUUH !!^^) ça me fait trop trop plaisir. _

A Mardi ! (s'il n'y a pas problèmes...)

Onyx Fascinant.


End file.
